Impossible Perfection
by Jeakat
Summary: Some things can seem so impossible. Dreams you have for your children can be snuffed before they ever had a chance. A short look at a brief moment in time in which, not only can the impossible become possible, but also perfect. Blackwater, Sue's POV.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

****

**

* * *

**

I had waited for this day for a decade. Longer than that in fact, and now that it was here, I found myself incredibly nervous. She wouldn't let me in the room with them, too afraid that her temper would get the best of her, and it was driving me insane.

I could hear her screams echoing down the dimly lit corridor outside as my fingers strummed the cool metal armrest of the chair I was barely perched in, my legs crossed, the lower one bouncing in time with the beat of my fingers.

None of us ever thought this day would come, not really, even though I had hoped with all my heart. At one point this would've been an unfathomable situation, so much so that no one had even joked of the possibility of it.

Now we were playing the waiting game. Impatiently waiting for the end, waiting for news, and I couldn't help but remember all of the many, many reasons why this situation had seemed so impossible before now.

Sure, when Sarah and I had been much younger, so full of the blinding optimism that only fades with time and age− as the world hardens you through experience− we'd both wondered about this. Of course at the time that's all it had been− wondering. Speculating even. But I could tell from the glint in her eye, probably mirroring my own, that she thought it may very well happen.

It saddened me to think that she wasn't here. This was something that she should be here for, and would have been if it weren't for that idiot driver. The bastard hadn't even had the excuse of being drunk. No, he just thought it was ok to skip a red light. But it wasn't. Sarah had left that morning and never come back. A small piece of me died with her that day. I think most of La Push felt the same way. Sarah had been a shining beacon for the community. She was helpful, supportive, got involved in every local event going, but most importantly she did it all with a smile on her face. Nothing was too much for Sarah Black. The day she died changed the tribe forever.

I remember supporting Billy so much during that time. Not that it felt like a chore− I was more than happy to do it, and I was so thankful to Billy when he helped me and the kids after my dear Harry died.

I knew years ago that I had a friend for life in Billy, and that had only been proven when our respective spouses passed away. Now we we're about to have something to share between us. A new life. A grandchild.

I had been upset when Leah said that she didn't want me in the delivery room. My daughter was giving birth to my first grandchild and I wouldn't get to see it. But judging from the screaming and profanities coming from the room down the hall I was glad she'd made that choice. In fact, I was getting a bit worried that she'd phase right in the middle of the delivery room. Though Carlisle probably wouldn't bat an eyelid.

We'd been so fortunate that Carlisle had managed to secure a delivery room in secret. He and Edward had made a special trip back to Forks as soon as Leah started labour, the leader of the Cullens quickly using his contacts at the hospital to make sure we went undisturbed, claiming Leah was in a fragile state of mind and didn't want to be crowded, which was probably quite accurate if I was being honest. I'd worked with Dr Cullen numerous times at the hospital and I could admit that he was a fantastic doctor. My Leah was in safe hands.

I'd been mortified when Leah had screamed, "I'm not having the mind rapist anywhere near my uterus!" when she'd realised that Edward would be assisting his father.

Jake's laugh had echoed in the small room and Edward looked like he could have blushed, while Carlisle reassured Leah that Edward had medical training and had also delivered Renesmee. Eventually she relented and here we were, eight hours later, nervously awaiting the newest member of our family.

A warm hand gripped my knee, halting my leg from continuing to bop up and down.

Billy smiled when I looked up, "Calm down, Sue."

I simply nodded and returned my gaze to the stack of magazines on the small coffee table, debating whether I could actually focus enough to read them. Realising I probably couldn't, I thought back to how we'd got here.

Leah and Jacob had never been particularly close while growing up. It still didn't stop Sarah and I from joking that the two would one day be together. In fact I think Leah had just seen him as her friends annoying little brother. As they grew older and we frequently had family get-togethers the two of them would argue over anything and everything. They were both happier people back then, both untouched by life's sorrows, but it didn't stop them disagreeing, sometimes purely for the sake of it. It wasn't because they were totally different, if anything it was that they were too similar− opinionated, stubborn and fiery.

Whenever we went over to the Black house Leah would busy herself, often staying on the phone the whole evening just to avoid Jake. It never bothered him though, despite his argumentative ways he was also very happy-go-lucky. That's where Seth got his good nature from, because you can be sure it definitely wasn't from me.

When Leah joined the pack I admit things had been hard. I was sick with worry for her. Sam had left her. Emily− in Leah's eyes− had betrayed her, Harry died and she became the first female wolf in history. Secretly I was proud of the last part, but Leah was ashamed and loathed her new life.

I was shocked to the core to discover a note from Leah one September morning. Jacob had left the pack, Seth had followed and after tossing and turning all night Leah was going to join them too. I knew that she wasn't just going to help Seth and I was deeply torn. On the one hand I could have throttled Jacob for being such an idiot and putting my babies in danger. If he'd been stood in front of me I definitely would have tried.

On the other hand I desperately hoped that this was the breakthrough that Leah needed in order to fully accept who and what she was. I prayed that she would be able to move on from all the horrible things that had happened to her. I wanted my daughter back.

After Jake imprinted on Nessie and made Leah his Beta I could slowly but surely see the old Leah returning. She was never exactly the same. She was stronger and no longer needed to rely on other people to make her happy. I had always liked Sam as a boyfriend for my daughter but at the time I couldn't help but have concerns over her reliance on him. I knew that he didn't make her feel that way deliberately, but in treating her like a princess, catering to her every whim, he had built up a level of dependence from her. Of course, my fears were confirmed when he left her and Leah had to figure out how to survive on her own.

It was easy to see that the new and smaller pack Jacob had formed was incredibly close, the five of them spent most of their time together. It was no surprise that the four boys would get on well with each other. Quil and Embry were Jake's best friends and my son practically hero worshipped his Alpha. It didn't take a lot of effort on their part to quickly include Seth into their firmly established friendship.

However, I was surprised that Leah also considered them friends, and vice versa. I had heard− numerous times from various members of the old pack− about Leah's not so kind words towards them. I was ashamed of her behaviour but how could I justify lecturing her about it? I would have probably reacted the same way she had done.

Her treatment of Embry had been the worst. Was it because she hated him more than the rest? No. Simply put, it was because Leah knew that taunting Embry about his father would impact almost the whole pack. Sam, Jacob and Quil would suffer right alongside Embry, and that was all the ammunition Leah needed.

So it was somewhat surprising when both Leah and Embry buried the hatchet. It was right before the Volturi came to Forks in a desperate attempt to end the Cullen coven. The threat of impending death loomed over the town like a dark cloud. It gave all of us the opportunity to put things into perspective, myself included. Leah's attitude had already improved greatly by this point, though there was still a long way to go. Seeing this, Embry decided to leave the past in the past and move forward.

Life continued as normal− the only blip being when the Volturi showed up, but everything had returned to normal by the next day. Slowly I started to notice that Jake was beginning to divide his time more equally between his imprint and Leah. At first I thought it was just a pack hierarchy thing. At the council meetings it was easy to see that the two made a great team. Their pack was not only far more disciplined than Sam's, but they also frequently looked to the Alpha and Beta for guidance, and trusted whatever advice was given.

I thought that the two had a strictly platonic relationship− after all, Jacob did have an imprint. But I could see from the longing gazes he cast in her direction when she wasn't looking that Jake was starting to fall for my daughter. I didn't even think it was possible. It _shouldn't_ have been possible. But there was no denying the look in his eyes, or the way he spoke to her, softly with a certain level of respect, almost reverence. He treated her as if she was fragile, breakable, and yet still let her be strong and independent. If it wasn't for the fact that he was a wolf, an imprinted one no less, I would have thought him perfect for my daughter. In a world without myths and legends he could have been exactly the right man for Leah. But we didn't live in a normal world.

I spoke to Jacob privately. Well, I admit I didn't speak, so much as threatened his life if he made a move on her and hurt her. He had an imprint and I wasn't just going to stand idly by and watch another man break my sweet Leah. I tell you, it's pretty funny to watch an almost seven foot man cower from the threats issued by a barely five foot middle aged woman. I'd have recorded it if I knew his face was going to be that priceless.

It made me think that my warning had got through, but no. Not two weeks after our confrontation Jacob turned up on my doorstep sweeping Leah into his arms as he declared that he'd broken his imprint. That he'd broken it for _her_. Apparently I hadn't been quick enough as both Alpha and Beta had already spoken about their growing feelings for one another and had discussed ways to break his imprint.

I'd been furious that I hadn't known, especially since Jacob had told Billy of their plans weeks before, but I was also proud of the young man. He'd done what Sam couldn't. Not that I could really blame Sam, no one had managed to break an imprint before and at least I knew that he truly loved Leah before he saw Emily.

Speaking of Sam, he wasn't impressed when he found out that Jacob and Leah were together. It wasn't that he wanted Leah back− he was devoted to Emily− though I know he still, even to this day, had a soft spot for my daughter. No, he was worried that he'd have to see her go through the same pain all over again. It was a concern shared by many of us.

The worry only started to dissipate after their first year together. They'd lasted that long, even though they still fought like cat and dog sometimes. Still, their relationship appeared to be almost perfect. They loved each other so completely, yet they could still be one hundred percent honest with one another. There was nothing left unsaid between the pair, no weaknesses to be found. They literally trusted each other with their lives, having been in life and death situations many times before.

Jacob proposed that Christmas, after asking both Seth and I for permission. It felt wrong of me to grant it Harry's place, even though I knew he'd have said yes, but I couldn't fault Jacob's actions, or his intentions, so I gave him my blessing.

Leah immediately accepted and I've never seen my girl look so happy. Well until she found out she was pregnant. We still don't fully understand how it was possible, though Jacob credited his _'super sperm'_. That phrase earned a clip round the head from anyone who had to hear it, especially Seth.

I expected them to get married before the baby arrived, but Leah insisted that she was in no rush and she didn't want to be _'waddling down the aisle.'_

Her screams continued, filling the silent waiting room, and I was seriously debating whether to just barge into the room and hold her hand, phasing be damned. Just as I made up my mind, leaping from my seat, I heard the distinct wailing of a newborn. I froze, trying to hear more sounds as the baby's cries were subdued but I couldn't hear anything.

"Congrats Grandma!" Seth pulled me into a bone crushing hug, "I just heard what the sex is! Do you want to know?" he asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"NO!" Billy and I cried at the same time.

"Leave that to the parents," I chided.

"Oh," Seth sighed as we both sat back down before extending his congratulations to Billy.

Quil and Embry− both slouched across three chairs each− echoed Seth's sentiment before Jacob burst into the room.

"IT'S A GIRL!" he cried, his grin threatening to split open his face. "We have a little girl."

_Wow_. A granddaughter. I was so overwhelmed that I couldn't form a response.

The wolves in the room didn't share my problem.

"Awesome."

"Wow man!"

"Are you sure there's just one, not a litter?"

"Don't let Leah hear you say that, Quil." Jake groaned.

Everyone laughed, and then a second later the wolves all laughed again.

"What? Did I miss something?" I asked, looking to Billy who seemed just as confused.

His son chuckled. "Leah heard him. Her response was umm… not so polite. Anyway, Carlisle said that you can come in now."

I instantly ran to back of Billy's chair and began pushing him towards the door, excited to meet my granddaughter.

"Is it safe?" Quil asked, joining us by the door.

"Probably not for you after your last comment." Jake laughed before he turned serious. "You can't come in Embry."

"What? You can't be serious?" The look on the Alpha's face said otherwise.

"Embry, I love you man, but I'm not risking you imprinting on my daughter."

"Aw, come on Jake. I'm sure I won't. Seth's allowed in and he's not imprinted."

"Seth's not likely to imprint on his niece dumbass!"

The wolves laughed as Billy and I tensed, both knowing that the little baby in the next room was Embry's niece too. Perhaps it was time for Billy to reveal his secret. It wasn't fair to keep it hidden. I'd make sure to talk to him about it later.

Jake relented, realising that he couldn't keep Embry from meeting his daughter for long, the reservation was a pretty small place and it would only be a matter of time before they crossed paths.

Leah looked exactly as I expected her to, dog tired. But she was also glowing, a small bundle wrapped in her arms. Edward and Carlisle backed away from the bed to allow us to get in closer.

"Meet Hayley Sarah Black, everyone," she said weakly as Jacob smoothed down her hair before kissing both her and Hayley's heads.

As I held my beautiful granddaughter in my arms for the first time I couldn't believe how we'd managed to get to this stage and I didn't care. She was impossible, but she was perfect.

* * *

**A/N: Not my best work, but I'd be glad to know what you think of it, *cough* review please *cough* **

**Oh also, my fic Bite Me has been nominated in the JBNP Awards (Best Blackwater). I have no idea who nominated me, and I love to know so that I can thank them for the kind thought. I'm not going to win, the other stories in the category are beyond amazing, but if you want to go and vote, do it here www (dot) jacobblack-n-pack (dot) blogspot (dot) com. **


End file.
